


A Thousand Miles

by youretheone



Series: Once Upon A Time In Neverland [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretheone/pseuds/youretheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year later. Following David and Hook's life on the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

David awoke with a gasp, his eyes went to the cave entrance to see if he could determine what time it was. It looked like the first light had just come over the horizon.

He sat up from the small makeshift bed, the same one Neal had once used when he’d been living on the island, and stretched his legs.

_“Slow down, mate.”_

_“Sorry, Hook.” David answered as he did as he was told and waited for Hook to catch up with him, the pirate was still holding onto his side._

_“Hey, let me take a look at that.” David said and pointed to his stomach. Hook shook his head._

_“No need, it’s all good.”_

_David only sighed and rolled his eyes “Come on.” He said and with little arguing, Hook did as he was told and pushed his jacket aside and lifted his shirt._

_David peeled the bandage aside. The bleeding hadn’t started up again, but the wound looked slightly red and a little swollen around the edges._

_“We should get that bandage switched out soon, so you don’t get any infections.”_

_Hook smiled “Don’t worry, mate, not gonna die on you and leave you here all alone, made a promise to the wife, didn’t I?”_

 

David went over to the side of the cave wall and studied the drawings that Neal had left behind, he’d tried making sense of them before, but as Hook had said when they’d first discovered it, they were probably just drawings to pass the time. He then went over to where Neal had been trying to keep track of they days he’d been stuck there.

David used to do the same, but he’d stopped, he knew how long he’d been on the island though. One year.

He sighed as he walked over to the cave entrance, smiling a bit as the sun touched his face.

_“The sun is coming up.” David said and the surprise in his voice did not go unnoticed by the pirate._

_“Aye, seems like it.”_

_“I don’t think I’ve seen the sun since we got here.” David said and looked over at Hook, meeting his eyes “Has it always been this dark?”_

_Hook shook his head “When I first got here it was bright and beautiful, everything seemed more alive than it has this time around.”_

_“Because the island was dying? Pan was dying?” David asked “That’s what’s caused the darkness?”_

_The captain shrugged and looked up at the sky “Probably.”_

_David was quiet for a little while before sitting down on a large rock nearby, patting the space next to him “Come on, sit down, get some rest.”_

_The pirate happily obliged and sat down next to the other man._

_“You knew.”_

_“What was that?” Hook asked with a raised eyebrow._

_“You knew that you wouldn’t be able to leave this place if you helped us.”_

_Hook shrugged again “Yeah, Rumpelstilskin told me.”_

_“All that time you tried getting away from here…”_

_“It’s fine, really.” The captain smiled “I have to admit, the company is a lot better this time around.”_

“Morning.” A familiar voice said and Charming smiled again as he felt the warm figure stand behind him and sneak his arms around his waist.

“Good morning.” He answered as Hook kissed the side of his jawbone.

“Am I distrurbing something?” Hook asked and Charming turned his head to the side to meet the other man’s eyes.

“No, I appreciate the company.”

Hook grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

«Do you miss it?» David asked, as he gathered up some fresh water in his flask.

Hook raised an eyebrow at him “What’s that?”

“The sea.” David answered “The pirate life.”

“Still a pirate, love, my ship’s right over there.” He said and nodded his head to the side towards the sea line where the Jolly Roger was standing proud on the water. “Just a little stranded at the moment.”

 

_“Maybe we should just stay here.” David said as they rummaged through the captain’s quarters, looking for valuable items to bring with them._

_“We’re not sure how strong Pan is right now, but he’s out for revenge, I know that.” Hook said “It already worries me that we haven’t seen or heard from him since that night, don’t wanna test our faith by being stuck here on the water if he should come looking for us.”_

_David found a couple of interesting looking books and put them in the bag he was holding. “Aren’t you going to miss her though?”_

_“The Jolly Roger? She’ll be here waiting for me.”_

“She must be getting impatient, by now.” David said “It’s been a while.”

“Aye.” Hook said quietly, knowing what David was really talking about “Over a year, standing still, enough to drive anyone mad I suppose.”

“Depends on what you’re waiting for.”

“Are we really gonna play this game, mate?” Hook asked as he stood up straight, David sighed as he put his flask away and did the same.

David looked down and Hook could tell that he was ashamed about what he was about to ask.

“Go on.” Hook said “Get it off your chest.”

“Do you think she’s still waiting?”

 

_“Thank you.” David had said one night after they’d finished their dinner, almost two weeks after the two men had been left behind._

_“It was just a bird.” Hook said and David laughed._

_“No, not the food, for you know, everything.”_

_“What? The Henry thing again, if you don’t stop thanking me I’ll get a reputation for being one of the good guys you know.”_

_“I know you’ve thought about it.” David said then “Even if they’re able to make the elixir and bring it to me…”_

_“I’m still stuck here.” Hook finished his sentence with a grin “I know.”_

_“I can’t…” David started._

_“I know.” Hook said again and then got up from his place by the fire and walked over to where the other man was sitting “Don’t worry about it.” He said and squeezed David’s shoulder before heading inside._

“Yes.” Hook answered, with such determination that a part of David wanted to reach out for him.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Well.” Hook began as he started walking again; making their way through the jungle, “I lost count over how many years I wanted to find Rumpelstilskin _just_ to seek _revenge_ upon him for taking my beloved Milah.”

He stopped then and turned to David “Don’t know how long I’d be searching if I’d known my love was still alive.”

David sighed then, as Hook gave him a sad smile. “Don’t worry about it mate, we’ll get you home.”

“Killian-“ David started and already then Hook knew how bad David felt, cause he rarely used his real name, unless it was something important.

“What, Dave?” Hook asked as he started walking again, just so he wouldn’t have to look at the other man.

“We’ll find a way to bring you with us, Pan-“

“Will stay right here, and so will I.” Hook answered harshly. “It’s been over a year, don’t think I haven’t come to terms with this.”

“Well, I haven’t!” David shouted “After everything, don’t think I’m gonna leave you here.”

“Yes, you will.” Hook said, chuckling to himself “Stop letting this guilt thing eat at yah, love, it’s not good for the soul.”

“What do you mean?” David asked.

“You’re feeling guilty for the fact that you’re happy that you didn’t have to stay here alone, that you knew you should wish that I hadn’t stayed, but you’re glad I did.” Hook said and turned around to smile at the other man for a second before continuing navigating through the jungle to find their way back to the cave. “It’s alright, I really haven’t minded.”

David stopped then and it took a moment before Hook realized, so he stopped as well and turned around to face him, his good hand on his hips. “What now?”

“It’s just… Mary Margaret didn’t even know that, when I felt that away about her staying.”

 

 

_“That was a close one.” Hook said, even though he was grinning, his breath coming out short as they’d been running for a long time._

_“Those damn lost boys.” David answered “You think Pan’s contacted them?”_

_“Seems likely, they’ve seemed awfully cranky lately.” Hook answered “You weren’t hit, were you?”_

_David shook his head “Nah, you?”_

_Hook shook his head “No, mate.” He said as he threw his head over his shoulder to see if they were being followed “I think we’re safe for now.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“You really need to stop that, you know.”_

_“What?”_

_“Playing the hero, almost got shot back there, and if that arrow had hit your heart…” Hook stopped there and bit his lip._

_“Was I supposed to sit back and watch you get hit instead?”_

_“Easy mate, I appreciate the help, just be careful.” Hook said “In this place, it might be smarter to act as a shepherd, not as a prince, easier to survive.”_

_David furrowed his eyebrows “What did you just say?”_

_Hook just grinned._

“Mate, we’ve been stuck on this forsaken rock of an island for over a year, if I didn’t know you by now I’d have to be both blind and deaf.” Hook answered “Now, can we get back to the cave? I swear, sometime you’re more work than your daughter.”

David walked up to him then and slapped him on the arm “You’re an ass.” He said, although there was no heat behind it.

Hook chuckled and threw his arm around David’s shoulders. “You love me.”

David turned his head and grinned at him.


	3. Chapter 3a

_“I know what it’s like to lose hope, you know.” Hook had said one night, when he noticed David had stopped counting the days._

_“I haven’t lost hope, and how would you know, you’re nothing but a pirate.” David had answered bitterly, but Hook knew off course, that this was just because he was feeling lost, and probably scared that something had happened to his family._

_“That I am.” Hook said as he held up his hand and hook in defense as he walked away from David, leaving him to his own thoughts._

“It’s weird you know.” A familiar voice said and Hook sighed as he picked up another branch from the ground.

“The pirate and the prince.” The answer came out all mock-like, but Hook chose to ignore it as he continued searching the woods for firewood.

“What do you want, Pan?” Hook asked as he picked up another branch before turning to face the other man, boy, he didn’t know anymore.

“Oh, you know me, captain, always looking for something fun to do.”

“Like killing, kidnapping, that sort of thing?” Hook asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, he really didn’t want to go at this today. “Too bad you’re all powered out at the moment.”

“Oh, but completely though, am I?” Pan said as he made his way casually over to Hook.

“Your threats don’t work on me, Pan, I’ve held my end of the bargain.” Hook said.

_“I’m sorry.” David said as he walked outside the cave, Hook just smirked as he turned around._

_“I’ve got an eternity in this place, and I know it, can’t be easy just waiting to be rescued, I get it.” Hook answered, “Don’t worry about it.”_

_David smiled “You’re wrong you know.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“You’re not gonna spend an eternity here.” He said and walked over to the other man. It surprised David how comforting his presence was. They were friends, he got that, but it was more than that now. It was a feeling of… No, it couldn’t be described. He put his hand on Hook’s shoulder “Promise.”_

_“Whatever you say, Dave.” Hook said with a smile._

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to make threats, just wondering how the poor prince is doing without his princess?” Pan grinned.

“I’ll be sure to pass on your concern.”

“You do that, you should use your time with him carefully you know.” Pan said “You’re just a second choice, after all.”

“Was there anything else?” Hook asked.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Pan asked “Knowing he’d cast you aside without a second thought the moment he’d have a chance at getting back together with his lovely wife?”

“That’s enough, Pan.” David’s voice called out as he came up behind Hook. “Leave, we have a deal.”

_“It bothers me, you know, that we still haven’t seen him.” David said as they were making their way towards the Jolly Roger to get some more pillows and clothes. They hadn’t really thought it would take so long for the others to get the elixir to them._

_“Aye.” Hook answered, “He’s probably planning something, or getting his strength back.”_

_“Or both.” David answered and just as the words escaped his lips, his foot got caught in a branch and he almost fell over, Hook catching his arm just in time._

_“Easy there, mate.” He said and helped David regain his balance, their faces almost touching._

_“Yeah, sure.” David said and pulled away, almost frightened by the closeness “Thanks.”_

_“No problem.”_

 

“Well, there he is, so nice with a little family reunion,” Pan said and clapped his hand together “I was just stopping by, and catching up with an old friend.”

“Though you do know how much I appreciate our little talks, you can listen to the man and leave now.” Hook said, the words falling out bitterly.

Pan smirked and looked down at the ground for a second.

“You felt it too, didn’t you?”

 

_“Well, well, well.”_

_“Pan?” Hook asked as once as he turned around and saw the familiar face in front of him._

_“Don’t look so surprised, you knew I’d stop by sooner or later, just needed some privacy from your new mate.”_

_“What do you want?”_

_“Oh, so many things, captain, so many things.” He said as he started walking in slow circles around the pirate “First of all, it seems like you and I are connected.”_

_“Aye, last time I checked.”_

_“Not very ideal for me.”_

_“Me neither, but here we are.” Hook said, always keeping his eyes on Pan as he made his way around him, at the same time he listened for any noise that would catch his attention, in case any of the lost boys tried to go after David while he was sleeping._

_“Your prince, have you told him?”_

_“Told him what?” Hook already knew what he was talking about off course._

_“Well, there’s two things he might be interested in knowing, one, that you’re falling for him, and two, about the powers you possess.”_

“Felt what?” David asked as he looked over at Hook “What’s he talking about?”

Hook just bit his lip.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’, then?” Pan asked “I guess he wasn’t ready to let you go just yet.”

“What’s he talking about?” David asked “Killian?”

“Yes, Killian, maybe you should tell him.”

 

Suddenly Pan was right in front of David “Pucker up, prince, cause something’s in the air.” He said, his face inches from David’s, who stood still as a brick.

“Get away from him.” Hook said.

“Or you’ll what?” Pan asked

 

_“Hey, wake up.” Hook said as he shoved David’s body with his foot before sitting down next to him._

_“What?” David asked, his voice sleepy, but alert at the same time “You okay?”_

_“Pan came to see me.” Hook said “I need to tell you something.”_

_“What is it?” David asked “Did he hurt you?”_

_Hook smiled “Nah, don’t worry mate.”_

_“Then what is it?” David asked as he moved closer to Hook “Does he know something?”_

_“We’re connected, Pan and I.” Hook said “Which means we’re both connected to the island.”_

_“Okay?”_

_“What he does, the way he appears everywhere, how he knows who’s on the island, what they’re up to, the way he controls everything, that powers has been split between us.”_

_“What?”_

_“He wants them back.” Hook said._

_“Wait, okay, so did you know this?” David asked, clearly confused._

_“I had my suspicions, I’ve felt it ever since that day, it’s not something I can describe.”_

_“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Hook could tell David was getting angry now. Angry and confused was a bad idea, so he reached for his hand with his._

_“Look.”_

_“What are you doing?”_

_“I was trying to keep you safe.” Hook said “How long are you gonna keep up this charade?”_

_David pulled his hand back and got up from the ground “I don’t know what you’re talking about, let’s just pack up and get to that damn ship.”_

“Or I’m going to kill you.” Hook said firmly, as he took a step towards Pan and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from David.

“Hook….” David began, but Hook didn’t listen.

“We both know you won’t.”

“I think we both know that I will.” Hook answered again and with the blink of an eye, a branch from a nearby tree latched itself onto Pan’s arm and dragged him to the ground.

“You have a death wish now, Hook?” Pan laughed as he got up from the ground again, brushing the dust off his clothes “Now that you and I will be here, all alone?”

“What?” David asked, and Pan just grinned at Hook before turning to David.

“Someone’s on the island.”

 

_“He doesn’t seem very happy with you, like father like daughter, eh?” Pan asked, amusement on his face._

_Hook turned his head towards where David had gone to collect some water. They were nearly by the ship when they’d run out and David had volunteered to go get some, alone, it was the first time he’d spoken all day_

_“Just go.” Hook said, too tired for any of his games._

_“I have to say, this is actually kind of fun too watch, but sadly, I need all my power restored.”_

_“Not gonna happen while I’m around, mate.” He spat out the last word._

_“So, I guess we’ll have to change that, won’t we?” Pan said and within a second he was right in front of Hook, knife in hand. Somehow Hook had seen it coming though and blocked it with his good hand, the blade only just tearing the skin of his palm._

_Pan took a step back in shock as he looked down at his own palm, blood._

_“I guess we really are connected then, huh?” Hook asked, grin on his face “I die, **you** die.”_

_Pan looked angry, it was never good when he showed his true emotions, when they weren’t hidden behind games and tricks._

_“Then he dies.” Pan said and before Hook could register what was happening, David was next to him, water flasks in hand and Pan had a knife against his throat._

_“So, what did I miss?” David asked, before swallowing. Hook cursed._

_“_ What?” David asked and turned to Hook “When were you going to tell me?”

Hook sighed “It only happened this morning, I just wanted to-“

“You just wanted to what?” David asked, the anger and hurt clear in his voice even though he was trying to hide how hurt he was.

“Have one more day, I guess.” Hook shrugged “Sorry, mate.”

David sighed “Is it her?”

“I don’t know, I swear.” Hook said “But someone’s here.”

“Where?”

“They’re making their way here as we speak, from the beach.”

“I can’t believe you, I trusted you, and you lied to me, _again_!”

 

_“Don’t you dare.” Hook said._

_“Oh, come on, what’s the big deal?” Pan laughed “Don’t tell me you’re just a little annoyed with him.”_

_“Enough to want him dead, not so much.”_

_“Well, I am.” Pan said “He’s the only one standing in the way of you and me making a little arrangement.”_

_Before he could think, Hook drew his own knife from his belt “He dies, so do you.” He said and held the knife up against his own throat._

_“Are you mad?” Pan asked, and Hook was pretty sure that he was, when had he become this person? Well, when you’d spent the last 6 months being connected to a magical island, and being around the same person all the time, it would kind of suck if they died._

_“Drop the knife.” Hook said as he let the blade pierce his own skin._

_“Killian, stop it!” David said as he could feel Pan’s blood at the side of his own neck._

_“Here’s the deal, you leave us alone while we’re here, or you die, I won’t even hesitate.” Hook said “Then as soon as he leaves, as soon as he’s safe, then we can talk, but you will not hurt him.”_

_“As soon as he leaves, huh?”_

_“Killian…”_

_“Deal.”_

Hook sat down by the cave entrance and scratched the top of his head, David had disappeared into the jungle, leaving him behind, to go see who had made their way to the island.

“That didn’t go to well, you could almost call it trouble in paradise.” Pan said with a small smile on his face.

“Don’t you have some lost boys to harass?”

“I’m gonna let that one go, since you’re in such an awful mood.” Pan said as he kneeled down in front of Hook “Love’s an illusion, it doesn’t last.”

“That it leaves you with an empty heart.” Pan said as he smirked “The sun is already setting, a little early isn’t it?”

Hook didn’t answer, and didn’t object as Pan reached forward and dragged away the fabric, revealing a dark spot gathering around Hook’s heart.

“You see, there’s a reason why you don’t give your heart to someone while you’re connected to this place, you know.”

 

_“Why, why did you do that?” David was yelling at him, even as they made their way upon the Jolly Roger. “He’s sneaky, he’ll find a way to kill you once I’m gone.”_

_“Probably.” Hook said as he opened the door to the captain’s quarters and walking inside, immediately finding a bottle of rum, “You want some?”_

_“Why don’t you care?”_

_“Why should I?” Hook asked._

_“I don’t want you to die.”_

_“You’d get along without me, mate, I wouldn’t without you.” Hook said, there, it was out there for everyone to hear. He had stayed on this island for David, even though he hated it there, there was nothing but bad memories and he never wanted to be stuck there again._

_Still, here he was, because of David, and if he left…, well._

_He was sure David was going to punch him, but instead he grabbed his face and kissed him._


	4. Chapter 3b

David was still mad as he made his way through the jungle, hoping that whoever had made their way onto the island and was making their way towards the cave, would choose the fastest route.

How could Hook keep this from him? Why on earth would he keep hiding things from him? David sighed as he stopped for a second to catch his breath.

The last time, it had been to protect him. He got that. This time, Hook was only trying to protect himself.

 

_“What was that for?” Hook asked as David slowly pulled away._

_David gave him a faint smile “Just, thank you.”_

_“You know, there was a time when you told me I was selfish when I tried to help you, felt I didn’t need any gratitude.” Hook said “What happened to you, Dave?”_

_“You, I guess.”_

David could still feel that tingling feeling on his lips as the memories came back to life. He remembered the unfamiliar feel of the stubble against his palm as he had kissed Hook. It was a part of being on the island now that it was connected to Hook, all the memories with Hook felt like they’d just happened yesterday.

He shook his head, he wasn’t going to let a couple of good memories make up for the fact that he had been lied to again.

If it was one thing he could count on with Mary Margaret, it was that she was honest, well, if he didn’t count the time that she lied about why she chose their honeymoon. Actually, he could think of a couple of times Mary Margaret hadn’t been completely honest with him.

But none of that mattered, because she only did what she did out of love.

Hook was a good man of good form, he’d learned that by now, but he was still a pirate.

“David!”

David looked up, how long had he been stuck in his own thoughts?

“David!” The familiar voice said again and David’s mouth opened a bit in shock.

“Tink?”

 

_“I’m sorry about before.” David said and he could almost feel Hook’s smile behind him. David dropped the pillow he was holding onto the bed and turned around “You’re a lot more than a pirate you know.”_

_“Truth is, I take a lot of pride in being a pirate.”_

_“I know, you told me how you became one, remember?” David said with a smile “And it was wrong of me to judge, especially when I knew that.”_

_“That kiss more than make up for it, luv, don’t worry about it.” Hook answered with a grin and David couldn’t help but smile._

_“Love, huh?” David asked “I was finally getting used to the ‘mate’ thing.”_

_“Whatever you want.” Hook said._

_“No, no.” David said as he looked down at his feet for a moment before meeting Hook’s eyes again “It’s fine, really.”_

_Hook took a step closer “So, that’s that, then?”_

_“Yeah, that’s that.”_

 

“Tink, what are you doing here?” David asked, still baffled, he couldn’t help but look over Tinkerbell’s shoulder to see if someone else was there, he couldn’t see anyone.

“I came to find you, off course!” She answered as she went over to him and gave him a quick hug “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, we’re fine, what happened, we’ve waited!” David answered, taking in the whole of the girl, she looked the same, except older, in some way.

“It’s a very, very, long story.”

“Is everyone okay?”

Tinkerbell nodded, with a smile on her face “Yes, everyone’s alright.”

David let out a breath of relief. That was wonderful news. Mary Margaret and Emma was both fine, their friends was fine.

 

_“I don’t want you to regret anything.” Hook said, as the tip of their toes touched. David could feel his breath on his face, it was warm, and almost familiar._

_David rested his forehead on Hook’s for a second before grinning and pulling back “Don’t worry, if you and I have a falling out, you can go and be best friends with Pan, you have a connection after all.”_

_"Shut up, remember, i stayed here for you, you owe me one, which means i get to get away with being an asshole every once in a while."_  
  
"Promise."   
  


"Listen, I need to tell you something." Tinkerbell said. "But why is it getting so dark? The sun was shining when I got here.”

David looked up, seeing the sun setting, a lot earlier than it used to.

“No.” He whispered before turning on his heels as he started to run “Killian!”


	5. Chapter 4

«Charming, wait up!»

David could faintly hear Tinkerbell’s voice behind him, but he didn’t listen to her as the sun set above the horizon.

_“So, that was… Different.” David said breathlessly, feeling suddenly very aware of how sweaty he was, his skin clutching to the sheets._

_Hook laughed beside him “But in a good way, aye?”_

_“Yeah, I mean, different, but definitely good, yeah.” David laughed as Hook slapped his arm with his hook. David steadied himself on his elbow and ran his fingertips across the tattoo on Hook’s arm._

_“I’m sorry.” He said._

_“Thanks.” Was all Hook replied, which was surprising._

_“It’s weird, isn’t it?” David asked, wondering if Hook even knew what he was talking about, but Hook just smiled and nodded._

_“Yeah, it is.” He said before turning his head and trailing a path of kisses down the side of David’s neck._

 

“David!” Tinkerbell tried again, using his other name. But David did not stop as he continued running through the jungle, all sorts of scenarios flashing before his eyes. Had Hook done something? Was he okay?

“David, wait, I don’t understand!”

_“You and the island, what’s the deal there?” David asked, after a good 5 minutes of lying silently side by side in the bed in the captain’s quarters of the Jolly Roger. He rolled onto his side and set his eyes on Hook._

_Hook shrugged and turned his head “I can’t really describe it.” He said and took a breath “In the beginning, it felt dark and consuming, which is a part of why I didn’t tell you, but as Pan grew weaker and I stronger, it was like the island started to come alive again, and now it feels better, it feels good.”_

_David frowned and leaned up on his elbow, Hook sighed and faked a smile “I told you I couldn’t really describe it.”_

_“Is that why the island is so…, pure?” David asked, but wasn’t really able to find the right wording._

_Hook grinned “This island hasn’t been pure in a long time, luv, but I see what you mean, I think that Pan and the shadow poisoned this place, and it turned a little darker each day.” Hook stopped then, before changing positions in the small bed, rolling over on his side and resting his head on his elbow as well, so he could see David face to face._

_“This place was suppose to be a place for children to dream, not a place for them to be kept.”_

_“So basically you’re keeping this island all bright and shiny?” David mocked and Hook kicked him under the sheets. “Ow.”_

_“Here.” Hook said and took David’s hand and lead it to his chest, just above his heart. It was unnaturally warm and beating rapidly. It felt familiar, like home, like dreaming, it was kind of overwhelming._

_“You feel it too right?” Hook asked._

_David nodded as the sun came through the curtains of the quarters, the sunlight bright and clear. “I felt it a bit, before, you know, when we were…, eh.” He started and Hook laughed._

_“That’s when I started feeling it too, so.”_

_“What?”_

_“At least this strong, I think Pan’s not the only one I have a connection with.”_

 

“Killian!” David shouted again when he finally reached the cave, it was dark and chilly outside and David had goosebumps. “Killian!” He was about to make his way into the cave when he saw the familiar figure making it’s way out.

“What?” Hook asked “What on earth are you yelling about, mate?”

David let out a breath of relief. “Are you okay?” he asked, but he could tell that the other man was not, he was paler than usual and looked unsteady on his feet.

“Aye, what’s-“ but he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the blonde woman making her way towards them.

“Hey, Hook.” She said with a smile.

“Tink.” He answered, his mouth staying open in a surprised gasp.

“Glad to see me, then?” Tinkerbell asked with a smile as she took a step forward.

“Glad as ever.” He answered with a smile “So you’re the one who entered the island?”

David could tell he was asking something he did not want to, was there anyone else with her?

“Yeah, just her.” David answered the question for her and kept his eyes on Hook. He looked relieved, but also a bit sad. His black hair was suddenly to dark for his pale skin.

“You don’t look so good, Hook.” Tinkerbell said, but Hook only brushed her off.

“It’s fine, really.”

“It’s dark, the sun has set.” David said, his tone was strict and sure, and it didn’t go unnoticed that Hook swallowed thickly and patted his thigh with his good hand nervously.

 

_“No more secrets.” David said after he’d pulled his shirt over his head._

_“What’s that?” Hook asked from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, putting his boots back on._

_“No more secrets, as long as we’re here, it’s us against the rest of the world, alright?” David said “We can’t trust anyone as long as we’re stuck here and I would really like to trust you. So no more secrets.”_

_Hook got up from the bed and walked over to Charming, and nodding once “Aye, I think I can promise that.”_

“You promised.” David said and Hook’s facial expression dropped.

“I know.”

“What are you talking about, look, I something wrong?” Tinkerbell asked, “Because I have something really important to tell you, are we safe here?”

“Safe from Pan, you mean?” Hook asked “Safe it can get, I suppose, but don’t be sure he’s not listening.”

“Do you think he is?” David asked, and Hook shook his head.

“I don’t know, he knows someone’s on the island, I’m sure he’s interested in knowing what they want.”

“Let’s go inside then.” David said “Tink, just give us a minute will you?”

“Yeah, off course.” She said, her voice unsure, like she didn’t really like whatever was going on that she didn’t know about, but she went inside the cave anyway.

“Do you know why she’s here?” Hook asked, his voice low and unsure. “Does she have the cure?”

David was about to answer before realizing he hadn’t even asked her.

“I didn’t have a chance to ask her, it got dark outside, and I got worried.”

Hook looked a bit baffled by that “About me?” he asked, some light returning to his eyes.

“Yes, you idiot.” David answered “The sun hasn’t set this early since before the night at the ship.”

Hook grinned then “Good memories, that.”

David sighed “What’s going on, and don’t lie to me, I’m still pissed at you.”

“I know, luv, I’m sorry.”

“Just tell me.”

Hook bit his lip then, and David understood that he really didn’t want to answer the question.

“I can’t.”

David could feel himself getting angry, and clenched his fists. He wanted to spit out something, something to make Hook understand that he could not keep having these secrets, even if he thought he was protecting David.

“Sometimes secrets protect the people we love.” Hook said and it took a minute before Charming understood that Hook was quoting himself.

“Look, I was wrong back then, and Mary Margaret was right, most of the time they keep us from the people we care about, we were right to tell Emma back then, and you should tell me now.”

“If I tell you, you might not leave.” Hook said, then, and the pirate flinched at his own words. David sighed heavily and bit his lower lip before raising his hand and stroking the pirate’s cheek.

“Tell me, it’s okay.”

Hook sighed heavily before reaching for the collar of his shirt and revealing the skin on his chest, the dark spot that looked like poison across his heart, almost looked alive.

“What’s that?”

“The reason why I never should have fallen for you.”


	6. Chapter 5

«What are you talking about?» David asked, his entire body suddenly catching up to the fact that he’d been running through the jungle in full panic. He drew some well-needed air into his lungs and waited for Hook to answer.

Hook didn’t though, he just looked at David, scratching his arm nervously with his hook.

“Hook!”

“Alright, alright.” Hook said “Don’t throw a fit.”

David leaned back a bit and put his hands on his hips, waiting for an explanation.

“Remember how I told you that Pan and the shadow has been poisoning this place?”

David nodded.

“And you remember how I told you that you and I might have some sort of connection too?”

David nodded again “Yeah, so?”

“It all goes both ways.” Hook said “Pan’s dark heart made this place dark.”

“Yes, and then you made it good again.” David said and then realization suddenly hit him “But then earlier today…”

“After you left me.” Hook continued “I am stuck here, I am connected with Pan and the island because I touched the heart while Pandora’s box was still trapping Pan’s powers.”

“Yes…”

“And I stayed for you.” Hook said quietly “I knew that when I touched that heart I wouldn’t be able to leave, that was my first mistake.”

“Hook…”

“And then I gave you my heart, which was my second.” Hook said with a sad smile “So now I’m connected with you and this place.”

“So when I left you after we had fought…” David didn’t even want to finish that sentence, he was mad that Hook hadn’t told him this, which was the reason they had been fighting earlier too, but he was also sad, because he understood why Hook hadn’t told him.

“The island got dark.” Hook said.

“Because I hurt you.” David said and buried his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry, Dave.” Hook said “I knew, that if you knew, you wouldn’t leave.”

“Off course I won’t leave, Hook!” David shouted “What the hell will happen if I do? You’ll die?!”

“No!” Hook shouted back and then took a breath “I don’t know, I don’t think so.”

David was quiet for a long time, waiting for it all to sink in and maybe make some sense out of the situation.

“First of all, we have to deal with whatever Tinkerbell has to tell us.” He said, and Hook looked up at him and nodded. It was so weird, seeing the proud pirate so quiet and unsure of himself.

“We’ll figure this out.” David said, before walking past Hook and into the cave. He really hoped Tinkerbell had some exceptionally good news.


	7. Chapter 6

«There you guys are, I was beginning to worry, i thought i heard shouting.» Tinkerbell said, once they were inside the cave. She studied both of them for a second “ _Is_ everything alright?”

David and Hook both nodded “Yeah, everything’s fine.” David answered.

“What’s going on, Tink, why are you here?” Hook asked, even though he knew he wouldn’t like the answer no matter what it was.

“Well, it’s a long story.” Tinkerbell answered, chewing on her bottom lip for a second “Wow, you guys don’t look a second older, you know.”

“Magic of Neverland.” Hook said, faking one of his dashing grins and throwing his arms out. “Can’t say you’ve changed much yourself.”

She scoffed at that “Really? Must be the magic of being a fairy then.”

“So, you’re a fairy again, then?” David asked “Congratulations.”

She smiled and nodded “Thanks, well, it took some time, but I finally believed in myself again.”

“Good for you.” David said with a smile.

“So, how you’ve been?” Tinkerbell asked, and Hook could feel himself getting annoyed, they hadn’t waited all this time for chit-chat and polite conversations about the weather.

“You know, stuck on an island with a deranged manchild for the last year, but can’t complain.”

Tinkerbell looked confused at that and opened her mouth to start a sentence many times before actually being able to get something out of her mouth “What?” she asked and Hook looked at David and then back at Tinkerbell.

“What do you mean ‘what’?” David asked, raising his eyebrows.

“A year?”

“Well, yeah?” David said and crossed his arms over his chest, something Hook noticed he’d do whenever he felt unsure of the situation.

“You guys have been gone three years.” Tinkerbell said and this time both Hook and David’s mouth fell open in shock. How was that even possible?

“I’m pretty sure we’ve only been here a year, luv.” Hook said “Have you gotten your dates mixed up?”

“No.” Tinkerbell shook her head and held a hand up “No, you’ve been gone three years, almost to this day.”

“That-“ David started before taking a deep breath “That’s not possible.”

“It’s true.”

“But then, what’s happened? Has time gone by faster back in Storybrooke?”

Tinkerbell bit her lip again and Hook knew her well enough to know there was something she wasn’t telling them “Tink, what is it?” he asked and she looked over at him for a second before turning back to David.

“That’s what I came here to tell you.” Tinkerbell said “There-“

They heard a rumbling sound outside then, almost like thunder, but not quite. Hook frowned and looked over at David.

“Something’s wrong.” He said, as he felt shivers up his spine.

“Are you okay?” David asked, worry clear in his voice, and confusion clear in Tinkerbell’s face.

“What-?” she started to ask, but Hook just cut her off.

“Yeah.” He nodded “But something’s not right.” He said as he turned his head towards the cave entrance.

“Pan?”

Hook shook his head “No, he’s not near.” He said “At least I don’t think so.”

“Well, maybe we should go and check it out then?” Tinkerbell suggested, she couldn’t understand what the two men were talking about, she just guessed that’s what happens when you’re stuck on an island on a year with only each other to talk to.

Hook nodded and was on his way outside, but David cut in front of him, his hero instinct kicking in, always leading the way into a potential dangerous situation.

Hook rolled his eyes as they went outside.

“Oh.”

“What is that?”

Something was soaring over the sky, making it’s way towards the island, at first it looked like a giant black cloud.

«What is that?” David asked again and looked to Hook, like he was supposed to know the answer.

“Just because I’ve gotten some mojo, doesn’t mean that I know everything that’s going on at all times, luv.”

David was pretty sure that if there wasn’t so much going on, Tinkerbell would have questioned the nickname.

“She sent them.” Tinkerbell said on a breath.

“Care to fill us in here?” Hook asked, raising his eyebrow and practiacally stared her down.

“That’s why I was sent here.” Tinkerbell answered, “We need your help.”

“Help?” David asked, not sure if he should look at the sky or at Tinkerbell. “What’s going on?”

“That’s what I’d like to know, too.”

Hook rolled his eyes and turned around “Well, hi, Peter, lovely day for a stroll, isn’t it?”


	8. Chapter 7

«It was.» Pan agreed, strolling towards the three of them, Felix right behind him. “But then a dark cloud messed it all up.” He said and pointed up to the sky.

“Not my fault.” Hook said and raised his hook to his chest “Cross my heart.”

“I know.” Pan said “I hope your lover’s quarrel has been resolved, hate to see something happen to you.”

“We’re all good, thank you.” David said sarcastically.

“Pan.” Tinkerbell said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ah, Tinkerbell, always a pleasure.” Pan said “So not your wife coming to rescue her damsel in distress then?”

“That’s not a cloud.” Hook cut in and they all raised their heads to look at the sky.

“No, it’s not.” Tinkerbell answered.

“You know something, little fairy?” Pan asked, taking a step towards her.

“Back off, Pan.” Hook said.

“Ah, the deal was between you, me and the prince.” Pan said with a smirk “Was nothing about Tinkerbell over here.”

“It also didn’t mention your freakishly long sidekick.” David said and nodded towards Felix.

Pan smirked and took a step back, both hands in air. “Alright, alright, no need to get defensive; it’s all a game you know.” He said “And I need to know all the pieces on the board, so _what is on my island_?”

“Our island.” Hook commented, and David almost laughed by the look on Pan’s face.

“What?” Tinkerbell asked.

“What?” Hook asked back.

“Just tell us what it is, Tink.” David said.

She looked suspiciously at Pan, her face still as stern as when she first laid her eyes on him.

“Just tell us, he’ll find out anyway, and if we’re in danger, so is he.” David said “he might be useful.”

“He’s never useful.” Tinerbell said, but then sighed “It’s an army.”

“An army?” Hook asked “That doesn’t sound good.”

“It’s not, they were sent here by an enemy we should all fear, your family is in danger, and now, so are you.” Tinkerbell said “We need to go.”

“Go?” David asked “You said they were fine.”

“They are, for now.” Tinkerbell said, and then reached into her little purse and took out a vial, holding it up to David “It’s time to go home, David.”


	9. Chapter 8

Hook didn’t know what to say or do, all he knew was that Dave was going back home and it looked like all Hell was about to break lose.

“Well, well, well.” Pan said, a huge grin on his face “Looks like the prince is returning home then, does that mean that whatever that is-“ he said and pointed to the sky “will leave this place?”

Tinkerbell nodded “She sent them for you, because she knew you could save them.”

“Great.” Peter said and clasped his hands together “Seems like all of my problems will soon disappear.”

“Shut up, Pan.” Hook said.

“It’ll be okay, Captain.” Pan said “We’re going to have a whole lot of fun, aren’t we?”

Felix snickered “Even with his broken heart?”

“It’ll work better….” Pan said, leaning closer to Hook “Than my shadow.”

David took hold of his arm and dragged him away then. “Stop it.”

“What are you talking about?” Tinkerbell asked “I don’t understand.”

“I can’t leave.” David said then, insecurity so clear in his voice that it finally snapped Hook out of his thoughts.

“Off course you can, your family needs you.” Hook said, knowing that David was torn between doing the right thing and, well, the right thing. “I’ll be alright.”

“We don’t know what will happen to you.” David said, but Hook knew as well as David that this was always how this was going to end.

“No worries, mate.” Hook said and then turned to Tinkerbell “First thing first, what is that up in the sky, is there any way we can get David out of here before they find us, and how will you get off this island?”

“There’s a new big bad, and that’s her army.” Tinkerbell stated “We need to get down to the water, where I can activate the portal.”

“A portal?” Pan asked “What kind?”

“None of your damn business.” Tinkerbell said back.

“Killian.” David whispered, but Hook had had enough goodbyes for a lifetime and just smirked at him.

“Let’s get you back to your family.” He said and then walked over to Pan “I’ll find you once he’s safe.”

“I’m counting on it.” Pan said in a lowered voice before looking at David “And please, by all means, if you need any help to get off my island, I’ll be more than happy to help.”

Hook sighed “Let’s go.”

David looked up at the sky again, noticing how close this flying army was getting, he decided to go with the pirate, but the discussion was far from over.

“I’ll go and by you some time.” Tinkerbell said, and the two men turned around to look at her, noticing that she was now in her fairy form, small, bright and her wings flapping.

“Well, look at you.” Hook said with a grin, she smiled back.

“Once she figured out I was coming to get you, she put some sort of tracking spell on me, I can lead her astray while you two get to the water, but please hurry.” Tinkerbell said “I’ll meet you there.”

David nodded “Please be careful.”

“Always am.” She answered back before disappearing into the woods.

“Alright then, time to get moving.” Hook said, as he started walking through the jungle as well, David hot on his heel.

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?” David said, keeping up with the other man.

“What’s there to say that we haven’t said already?” Hook asked “We both knew this day was coming.”

“Yes, but that was before I found out that you might die once I leave.” David said “I don’t understand why you have such a death wish?”

“You only live because you have something worth living for, my brother, my crew, my Milah, my revenge upon Rumpelstilskin…. You.” Hook said “It’s all gone.”

“It’s not.” David said and grabbed a hold of his arm, causing the other man to stop and face him “I’m still here.”

“You won’t be for very long.”

“Maybe Tink knows a way to bring you back with us.” David said, still as stubborn as ever “Rumpelstlstilskin knew that you were stuck here as well, and apparently it’s been three years for them, maybe they found a way.”

“So what if they have?” Hook answered, before he pulled his arm away from David and started walking again “What is there for me back in Storybrooke, huh?” he asked.

“You can-“

“Nothing, that’s right.” Hook said “I don’t recognize the food you eat, the clothes you wear look ridiculous to me, and I am certainly not looking forward to bumping into you and your wife for breakfast every day at that awful diner.”

David just sighed sadly and Hook rolled his eyes at the sound, wishing he could just get David to stop feeling so guilty and just leave him be, this was hard enough as it was. “I’ll be alright, okay?”

“But what if you’re not?” David asked “I can’t sit back in Storybrooke and wonder if you’re alive or dead.”

“Stop it.” Hook said then, his voice angry, as he paused. “You don’t get to do this, luv, we decided that once you could, you would leave.”

“No, we didn’t!”

“Yes, we did, long before we figured out how strong this connection is, before you started missing your wife so much that you jumped into my bed, we agreed upon this!”

Hook didn’t even realize David had hit him before he was on the ground.

“Don’t you dare!” David shouted “I know you, Killian, and I know that you don’t want me to leave so you are trying to make me angry so it’ll be easier, but it won’t work okay! Because I am not leaving you here to die!”

“Yes you are!” Hook said as he got up from the ground, only to give David a good punch in the jaw as well “You have a life. You have a daughter and a wife and a whole town who _needs you_ ,and _I know you_ , I’ve always known that I was a second choice, so go back home and live your bloody life!”

David rubbed his sore jaw and just looked at the pirate for a second before taking a step forward, Hook getting ready to hit him as well, but just like the first time this had happened, David kissed him.

Hook was a little taken back by that, he thought that once he knew he was going back home to Mary Margaret, that that would be it.

He kissed back though, his arms finding their way around David’s waist and pulling him even closer. Memorizing the taste and feel of the other man, before he got up the courage to push him away.

“You have to go.”

David nodded then “I know.”

“Good.”

“But don’t for a second think that I want to leave you, or that you don’t mean anything to me.”

Hook smirked at that, kind of sadly “You know you’re only making this worse.”

“Too bad.” David said as they continued walking.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”


	10. Chapter 9

When they finally reached the water, the army on the sky had vanished. Hook said it was somewhere on the north side of the island, and that their presence felt strong.

“Is Tink there as well?” David asked, looking around. He couldn’t see the fairy, or Pan, or anyone. It was almost too quiet.

“I’m not sure.” Hook said “It’s a little overwhelming at the moment, can’t really tell.”

“It’s alright.” David said reassuringly “I guess we’ll just wait.”

Hook just shrugged and sat down on a nearby rock, not saying anything. He had woken up that morning with David by his side, now he was leaving, he felt kind of empty. The dark feeling in his heart came back and he tried his hardest to push it away, knowing that he should already now try to come up with a plan for what he would do with Pan once David left.

“You alright?” David asked, Hook nodded, the concern was probably visible on his face.

“You look a little pale.” David said, before sighing “Is it happening again?”

“Just need time to learn how to control it, won’t let that little manchild get the best of me.” Hook said.

“You better not, okay?” David said as he walked towards him “You are stronger than he is, I know you are.”

“Thanks for the boost of confidence, mate.” Hook said “He’s not the only one who can be mischievous you know.”

“I’ve noticed.” David said with a smile, and Hook had a feeling he was leaning up to kiss him, and he was ready to push him away,but then Tinkerbell came running out of the forest.

“Oh, you’re here!” She said “Good! We have to move, now.”

“I guess this is it then.” Hook said “See you later.”

David looked back at Tinkerbell who nodded at the two of them “I’ll see you around, Hook.”

“Hope so, Tink.”

“Killian.” David started, but Hook just held his hand up.

“Don’t.”

There wasn’t anything left to say anyway. All was said and done. Maybe Regina had been right, villains didn’t get happy endings. Maybe this was what he deserved for wanting David to stay here with him instead of wanting him to go back to Snow where he would be truly happy.

“Portal?” Hook asked and Tinkerbell nodded and took something out of her purse “The mermaid, Ariel, Rumpelstilskin and Regina made this.” She said and held up something that looked like a seashell “It uses the same magic that mermaids use to travel through dimensions.”

“Sounds fun.” Hook said, trying to grin, but ending up biting his lip instead. He knew this day was coming off course, but that didn’t make it any easier.

“Here.” Tink said and gave David the vial with the cure “Drink up.”

David looked unsure as he brough the vial up to his lips, keeping eye contact with Hook the entire time. 

“Go on then, mate.”

David nodded and emptied it in one big gulp. He then took a deep breath.

“That’s that?” Hook asked.

“I think so.” David answered, “I feel great.” 

He didn’t look it though. He looked kind of devastated and Hook knew the look right away. He was torn between being a husband and a father, and being there for Hook. 

“We need to leave, now, Pan and the lost boys can’t distract them for long.”

“Look at that, Pan is already helping out.” Hook said “See, nothing to worry about.”

“He’s only doing it so I’ll leave and he can exploit you.”

“Aww.” Hook said “You know I’ll never let anyone but you exploit me.” He said with a wink and David couldn’t help but laugh.

“Go on then.” Hook said “Time for me to do this on my own.”

“Hey.” David said “I’m coming back for you, alright? I’m gonna go, save my family and then….”

“Sure, sure.” Hook said “I’ll be here.” 

“David.” Tinkerbell said and handed the shell to him, he grabbed it and walked over to the waterfront. Hook hurryingly went over to Tinkerbell and whispered in her ear.

“Don’t let him come back here, okay? Make sure he stays safe.”

Tinkerbell looked at him, completely surprised.

“Promise me.”

She nodded “Yeah, alright.” She answered, a little baffled. 

“You need to go, now.” Hook said, clutching his chest “They’re getting closer.”

“Killian….” David said “I just, you should know that…”

“Don’t.”

“I fell for you too.”

Hook grinned as he got the shell from David’s hand, before throwing it out into the ocean, the portal immediately opened in a green flash. 

“I had my suspicions.” He answered, before catching David’s lips in one last kiss, ignoring Tinkerbell’s surprised gasp.

“Now, go.”

David threw his arms around him in a hug, and whispered something that Hook could have sworn sounded exactly like “I love you” to his ears, but he didn’t know if that was just   
his imagination playing tricks on him.

“I’ll see you around, pirate.” David said with a huge smile as he backed away from the other man.

“Looking forward to it.” Hook said as he saluted him with his hook. 

Tinkerbell took David’s hand and they jumped in. David was gone. Hook was pretty sure his heart stopped for a second. The pain was unbearable for a second, but then he felt   
completely numb before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter you guys. But remember that this will he 3 part story, so stay tuned! Thanks for sticking with me so far!


End file.
